


Soft singing

by yourebluenow



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, but none of them will admit it, it's actually cute in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebluenow/pseuds/yourebluenow
Summary: Gyro's project is running late, too late, so he panics. Fortunately, there's always a duck there for him.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Soft singing

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Before anything I wanted you to know, this isn't my first fanfic BUT it's the first time I ever post something! So yea I'm terribly anxious, but I still hope you'll like this!! (i began to write this before beaks in the shell so yeah, no gandra giefuhgie)
> 
> also sorry if i made mistakes, english isn't my first language! (feel free to correct me tho)
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

« An electrifying guitar, » muttered Gyro, carefully manipulating colorful wires. « Why on Earth does Scrooge want a goddamn electrifying guitar? »

When his boss first made this request, the Doctor felt insulted.

_ « An electric guitar? I know you hate to spend money but I am Duckburg’s greatest mind, not some average instrument maker! » _

_ « Not electric,  _ **_electrifyin’_ ** _. We need it as a weapon for an adventure.  _

_ It has to be easy to use, high tension but not unstable because the kids might have to use it too. Oh, and it has to be done by next tuesday. » _

Creating a guitar shooting electricity while still playing music was simple for Gyro,  _ in theory. _

Problem is, Scrooge wanted high  _ high  _ tension, which is extremely hard to handle and which is, by definition, unstable. During the week, his prototypes exploded all around the lab electrifying the poor chicken (at least _ this _ worked). 

But now, he was left without any finished work nor prototype, and the deadline was “next tuesday”- which now meant  _ tomorrow _ . 

And he had nothing to show to his boss. Except this prototype that also might explode anytime. Oh, how he wished all those guitars electrocuted him to death. 

« Doctor Gearloose? »

Keeping the wires in his hands, he turned his head towards his former intern, looking at him angrily. The duck was trying not to drop all the junk he had in his arms, such as a broken toaster, some sort of dog robot, a ukulele missing a string, a mini heater- Gyro then remembered that he didn’t really care and that he was trying not to die, so he looked back at his guitar. 

« What. » He said dryly, making sure the other noticed how annoyed he was.

« Are you sure you don’t want any help? » Fenton asked for the 38th time this day. Gyro responded with a heavy, angry sigh, and the duck caught the message.

« A-alright sorry- Then can you tell me where do I have to put all this? » After an unfortunate incident involving one of Scrooge’s rivals, they were asked to keep the lab trash, well, in the lab. 

« I don’t know, Cabrera. You’re supposed to be smart enough to figure this out by yourself. » He spat at the other without even looking at him. At the same time, a component grilled and light smoke came out the guitar alongside the swear word coming out Gyro’s beak. Thankfully, Fenton left with the trash, finally leaving the Doctor alone.

A few minutes- maybe an hour passed and Gyro was still trying to wire correctly the machine, trying his best to not blow anything up. He jumped when he heard a loud «  _ ping! ». _

He turned towards the elevator, seeing the headless man-horse entering the cabin.

« Manny? What are you doing? »

The horse gestured to the clock on the wall, showing that he had already stayed late enough then clopped a polite « goodbye », but Gyro didn’t see him leave. He was frozen, eyes stuck on the clock. It was  _ already  _ 1 am. He has to present the guitar at 8- he had seven hours to finish.  _ Seven hours _ . And yet he wasn't even able to correctly wire the music part of the instrument. Another component grilled when he let go of the wires he was holding. He tried to steady himself with his desk as his breathing went faster. What kind of inventor are you if you can’t even build a guitar? When did he even think he was a genius? Every day he’s out there making people think he’s a brilliant scientist, yet he can’t even do the simplest thing? And what is Scrooge going to think? How many people is he about to disappoint?

At this point he was shaking, and the lack of air from his fast breathing was starting to make his head spin. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He plopped down on his chair, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. This panic attack was actually pretty soft, he thought, it could be worse.

And he knew it became worse when he heard hurried footsteps getting closer to him.

« Doctor Gearloose!? »

« Oh no. » He quickly stood up despite his head spinning.

« Are you o- You should sit down! »

« Leave me alone. »

« But- »

« Not buts, just go- » He stopped to steady himself by holding is desk, « Just go away. » 

« Please let me help you! » Fenton pleaded, eyes filled with worry. « Sit down please, I’ll bring you water and- »

« I SAID GO! »

Fenton froze, still looking at Gyro with fear. The chicken stumbled and decided to go hide in the break room. He indeed needed to sit but  _ not _ in front of the duck, and the idiot didn’t seem to accept the order of leaving him. Fenton hurried behind him, trying to stop him before the automatic door of the break room closed but he was too late; Gyro locked the door and they were now separated by these metal walls. He finally sat down on the floor back on the door while Fenton repetitively knocked on the door.

« Doctor Gearloose please, this is not how you deal with this! »

« How would you know how I deal with this- and I told you to GO AWAY! It’s 1 in the morning shouldn’t you be at home? Don’t you have any heroic things to do? I don’t care I- just leave! » He couldn’t feel his hands anymore. He couldn’t stop shaking and he lost track of how fast his breathing was. Fenton was silent now, and his head was spinning so much that he couldn’t tell if the duck left or not. He sat here, overwhelmed by his deafening thoughts while he couldn’t stop shaking. This panic attack wasn’t soft at all now. He didn’t know how much time he had stayed like that before he heard a strange sound. 

He heard a muffled sound on the other side of the door, and a single ukulele chord echoed through the lab. It was followed by another, and step by step Gyro could hear an entire melody playing behind him. The music was a little off, as if the instrument seemed a bit broken, but the sound was still calming and Gyro was beginning to feel his hands again. 

It was when a voice joined the ukulele that his breathing began to calm down.

It looked like a lullaby, something easy to play- a wise choice considering the defect of the instrument. 

The singing was soft, yet a little shaky. Was he ashamed of singing in front of his Gyro? Or was he afraid to be fired -again- because he repetitively disobeyed orders?

Gyro didn’t notice that he was feeling better until the lullaby ended. There was a silence, and the chicken heard in a timid voice, « See you tomorrow, Doctor Gearloose. »

And then footsteps. 

He was grateful that he felt too weak to even stand up, because everything in his brain was begging him to stop the duck from leaving. 

Gyro waited to be able to move again before finally leaving the breakroom. As expected, the lab was empty and dark, except for Gyro’s desk lamp that stayed on all this time. 

When he tried to go back to his work, he stumbled into a poorly repaired ukulele-  _ the  _ poorly repaired ukulele.

Picking it up, he looked at the way Fenton made this instrument work again. 

A loud gasp escaped his beak when that gave him an idea.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fenton entered the elevator with visible anxiety.

He spent the night hoping Doctor Gearloose would be okay, and he was now rethinking everything he did the night before. The chicken hated showing signs of weakness, and still Fenton stayed even though he was asked  _ multiple times  _ to leave. Oh, he was sooooo fired.

The «  _ ping! _ » indicating that he arrived at the lab felt like his death sentence had just been announced. 

He stepped out of the elevator and spotted his coworker at his desk, with a satisfied smile.  _ Welp, I’m going to lose my job but at least I saw him smile one last time.  _

« Hello, Doctor Gearloose? » He tried, as he waited to be scolded, but nothing came.

« Ah, Doctor Intern! » Gyro quickly picked up what seemed to be a modified guitar. « I have a meeting with Mr.McDuck in ten minutes. I don’t know how much time it’ll take so I’ll just ask you to check those blueprints- if you don’t have anything else to do. »

Fenton looked at him, taken aback and then flashed an enthousiastic smile. 

« Of course Doctor Gearloose! Did the guitar work out in the end? »

« Yes! » Gyro looked proudly at his invention. « Thanks to y- I mean, the brilliant idea I had tonight! I think this might satisfy Scrooge. » He walked towards the elevator. « And I hope he’ll give me a day off, I haven’t slept at all- but anyways! Don't blow anything up! » He said before he disappeared behind the elevator’s doors. 

Fenton laughed to himself. 

« I think I can manage to check blueprints without blowing anything up » 

Smiling, he sat at his desk and jumped when something touched his foot. He kneeled down to look under his workspace just to notice a poorly repaired ukulele-  _ the  _ poorly repaired ukulele. 

Picking it up, he noticed one of his sticky notes- a green one, on which was simply written: « Thanks. »

The duck put the instrument aside, sighing happily. He made a mental note to fully repair it sometime as he thought it could be of some use, to calm other potential panic attacks. 

_ Oooor _ , Fenton thought, giggling a little, _ to make a love declaration. _


End file.
